vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chill
|-|Base= |-|Legendary= Summary Chill was the sworn guardian and personal protector of the Snow Queen. As captain of the queen's guard, her many heroic deeds earned her the respect of the entire ice kingdom. But when the Cyclops army began to expand their empire into the northern realms, the Snow Queen was taken prisoner during her watch and Chill has never forgiven herself for letting it happen. Ashamed and embarrassed, she left the Ice Kingdom behind and sworn never to return until she could reclaim her honor. Now as a member of the Skylanders, she remains courageous and strong, while always on the lookout for her lost queen. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | At least 7-B Name: Chill Origin: Skylanders Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Humanoid, Water Element Skylander Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled with her javelin, Ice Manipulation (Can encase enemies in ice, and can make ice walls), Summoning, Animal Manipulation (Can summon orcas and narwhals to attack her opponents), Transmutation (Her javelin can change into three ice spears), Explosion Manipulation (Her ice walls can explode) Attack Potency: City level (Comparable to other Skylanders such as Sonic Boom, who can dislodge mountains with her roars, and Fist Bump, who can cause magnitude 8 earthquakes. Can harm skylanders like Eruptor and Hot Dog who survived at the epicenter of a volcanic eruption ) | At least City level (Stronger than Base form) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to characters such as Lightning Rod, Thunderbolt, High-Volt, Zap, and Punk Shock, who all use natural lightning and electricity in combat), likely Relativistic+ (Shouldn't be much slower than characters such as Whirlwind, Knight Light, Astroblast, and Aurora, who all attack with real light projectiles and can move at the speed of light in short bursts) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Class | At least City Class Durability: City level (Comparable to Hot Dog and Eruptor, who both tanked the eruption of a volcano with no damage), possibly higher (Imperial Armor makes her harder to damage) Stamina: High Range: Several dozen meters Standard Equipment: Javelin, Shield Intelligence: Average (Skilled in combat) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ice Javelin: Throws a spinning ice javelin. *'Brrrr Blade:' New ice javelin does increased damage. *'Shatterspear:' Javelins now split into separate ice spears when passing through an Ice Wall. *'Triple Javelins:' Throws three ice javelins at once. Ice Wall: Summons a wall of ice blocks. Can also use this for protection or to knock back enemies. *'The Great Wall:' Extend the length of an ice wall. *'Glacial Bash:' Bash enemies and ice wall blocks with your shield. *'Ice Breaker:' Ice Wall blocks explode when struck by an ice javelin or by an enemy. *'On the Rocks:' Exploding ice blocks freeze enemies into ice cubes of their own. *'Better Bash:' Glacial Bash hits multiple enemies and Ice Wall blocks in a larger area. Imperial Armor: New armor provides increased protection. Cold Front: Keeps the shield raised and block attacks from the front. Call The Narwhal!: Charges and summons a narwhal friend! Orcastration!: Mini orcas appear inside the ice wall, then Chill shatters the wall and launch orcas. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Ice Users Category:Summoners Category:Animal Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Skylanders